


Booth and The Winchesters

by 98Hawkeye98



Category: Bones (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98Hawkeye98/pseuds/98Hawkeye98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeley Booth was raised in the life. His father being long-time friends with John, rushed to his friend's side when John's wife, Mary, died. Raising their four boys together in backwoods towns and ratty hotels, both men raised their boys to become hunters. Seeley got out of the life, but was pulled in by two certain Winchesters stepping into his office. Rated T for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Crossover I posted over on Fanfiction first. It's a Bones and Supernatural crossover. Please tell me what you think. :)  
> *A huge thank you to DarkAether for being an awesome Beta reader and Co-author.

"Hey, Seeley."

Booth looked up from his computer, his brown eyes widening slightly. Before him stood two men he thought he'd never see again. Dean Winchester and his brother, Sam.

Booth stood up from his desk, his brow curled in confusion. "How did you two get in here.... Ya know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. What do you two want?" he asked.

Dean smirked, then looked down at the toes of his work boots. He looked back up, catching Booth's eyes. "Um... Our dad's on a trip and he hasn't been... Home in a few days," Dean said.

Booth chuckled slightly and dropped back into the leather office chair behind the wooden desk that separated him from the Winchesters.

"John Winchester... So he's working overtime. He'll come stumbling back in, drunk out of his mind, in his own time," Booth stated, leaning back in his chair.

Dean's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't object, knowing his friend was right. "So, are you gonna help or not, Seeley? Cause I really don't need your shit."

Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at the picture of his son on his desk, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. He was the reason he'd gotten out of hunting and got a 'normal' job. It had taken a lot for him to get out of the life, and rarely any hunters managed to do so. He knew that if he went with the brothers, there was a slim chance he was ever getting out again. But, he owed it John, who'd been more mentoring than the man who had fathered him.

He shook his head and looked warily up at the two men who were more like family to him than friends. "I have a few weeks of vacation time built up. But once it's over, I'm done, you hear me?"

Dean gave a smile, and threw one back at his brother, who rolled his eyes. He then turned back to Seeley, who was beginning to shut down his computer and pack up a few things.

"I'm driving, 'cause I ain't riding in no piece of shit government issued car," Dean stated, reaching into the pocket of his leather jacket and twirling a set of car keys around his finger.

Booth sighed heavily and gave Dean a rough shove out of his office. He pushed Sam in front of him with a pat on the shoulder, asking the quiet man how he'd been, and closed the door behind him, the sound of the lock engaging echoing in his mind.

**...**

_His dad had met John Winchester in the Marines. Both had hit it off, and kept in contact after they were discharged. Seeley remembered the call that dragged them from their home in Philadelphia to Lawrence, Kansas. Seeley was eight, his brother, Jared, barely three. John's wife had died. Or had been killed._

_Their lives changed forever. John and his father hunted together, forcing their children into the life as well. Seeley could remember the late night talks with Dean as they both waited up for their fathers to return home. They would eventually stumble through the door, bruised and bloody, but breathing. After patching them up, the older men would collapse into their beds, out cold. And in the morning, they'd pack up and head for the next hunt._

_Seeley remembered shielding his brother from their father when he decided that they had done something wrong. Seeley remembered hunting side by side with Dean, laughing at a corny joke the other man made about hookers and priests. Seeley remembered beating the hell out of a bully who thought Sam and Jared were easy to push around. He also remembers the beating he received afterwards, and Dean handing him a beer, and a frozen_ something _out of the freezer because, 'Dude, you have a lump on the side of your head that looks like it's about to start talking to me.'_

_He remembers teaching Jared how to use a knife, and separating Jared and Sam when they'd begun to bicker. He remembers the hunt he had to carry Dean out of, the weight of a downed comrade heavy in his arms. Seeley received the beating of his life for that one. Cause, dammit, that should have been him in that hospital bed and not Dean. He remembers John pulling him by the arm off the ground and giving him a rough pat on the shoulder that made him wince slightly, and telling him that Dean was going to be fine._

_He remembers the day that he graduated from high school. Jared, Dean, and Sam were the loudest people in the auditorium, their shouts and whoops still echoed in his mind.  He left for college, a sports scholarship, but returned a year and a half later after a shoulder injury. He remembered shoving Sam out of the motel room after he'd told John he was going to Stanford, telling him to go live his dream, Dean smiling sadly as his baby brother waved goodbye._

_It was the first time John had hit him. It was also the first time Seeley had fought back against his own father, spitting at his feet and grabbing his brother._ "You bastard. I'm done, and I'm taking Jared with me. And if Dean has the half the brain I think he does, he'll leave too."

_Seeley also remembered the last time he saw the oldest Winchester. It was after he found out a one night stand had gotten pregnant. He remembers the sad look in Dean's eyes as he told him to find a normal job. It was a month after Sam left for Stanford._

**...**

Seeley was quiet as he flipped through the one thing he thought he’d never see again: John Winchester’s journal. He read through the random scrawls and things until he came across a mostly blank page with Dean’s name and the coordinates 35-11 written in capital letters across the page. Blackwater Ridge, their current heading. Seeley looked up from coordinates as Sam, who had previously been asleep in the passenger seat, gasped awake and sat forward quickly. Seeley slowly closed the journal and curiously looked at the youngest Winchester.

“You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked with worry in his voice as he took his eyes off the empty two lane road and looked over at his brother.

Sam didn’t say anything, just cleared his throat slightly.

“‘Nother nightmare?” Dean pressed as he returned his eyes to the road.

Seeley cocked his head as he studied the brothers he knew so well. Sam had always had nightmares. It was a regular occurrence that had him climbing up in bed with Dean almost every night.  

Sam shook his head as he turned to look out the window at the green blur of passing trees. “I’m fine, Dean,” he said with a quiet finality.

It was quiet for a moment, and Seeley was still studying the profile of Sam’s face when Dean said something he thought he’d never hear the oldest Winchester say.

“You wanna drive for a while?” he asked casually.

Seeley couldn’t help the laugh that slipped between his lips and bubbled out to fill the quiet cab. Dean flicked his eyes back towards him, green eyes narrowed.

“Nobody asked you, you sonuvabitch,” Dean growled at the smiling agent.

“Dean, as long as you’ve been alive, you’ve never asked that question,” Sam got out around his laugh.

“Shuddup,” he muttered as he flipped the radio on, Foreigner's _Hot Blooded_ pouring out of the speakers.

Seeley smiled more as he began to easily sing along with his favorite song, the words rolling effortlessly off his tongue. Ignoring Dean’s look, he went back to John’s journal, quickly opening  it to the page he was last on, then flipping to the next, knowing what he’d see. Blank pages. John never finished writing in the journal before he left it behind for his boys. Seeley flipped back to the front of the worn leather journal, where John’s personal entries began and ended after five pages.

“Where are we?” Sam asked nobody in particular, eyes glued to the map.

“Just past Grand Junction,” Seeley said without looking up. He could feel their eyes boring into him as Dean muttered something he couldn’t quite catch. Something about being a showoff.

The rustling of a map was heard as Sam traced their route along the paper. “Why is dad sending us to the middle of nowhere?”

Seeley looked up and caught Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror. That was a good question.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great big thank you to DarkAether for being a wonderful co-author and beta-reader.

_ Chapter 2:  _

“It’s no nature hike, Dean,” Sam said to his brother as they stared at the picture of the huge grizzly in the Lost Creek ranger station. 

Seeley looked up from searching the 3D map of Blackwater Ridge, raising an eyebrow at Sam’s statement. “Baby Winchester is right.” Seeley smiled once he had both Winchester’s attention, and gestured down at the map he was currently leaning over. “Look. Blackwater Ridge is cut off by canyons here.” He pointed at an indent on the map. “Rough terrain, dense forests, and abandoned gold and silver mines all over the damn place. So, no. Not something you’d plan your family trip around.” 

Over the Winchester’s shoulders, Seeley saw a ranger walk out of an office in the back. He straightened, Sam and Dean following his lead, and turned around. 

“You guys planning on going out to Blackwater Ridge?” The ranger asked as he came to a stop behind the desk. 

“No sir,” Seeley said with a smile as he leaned back against the map. 

“We’re environmental study majors from UC Boulder, working on a paper.” Sam picked up easily where Seeley left off, a smile fully in place. 

Seeley couldn’t help but smile. It had been four years since they had all been together, working a case, and yet, it was as if they’d never gone their separate ways. It had always been the four of them against the world. Jared, Dean, Sam, and himself. But fate was a nasty bitch and had her way with them. Jared had taken off to God knows where, Seeley had gotten a girl pregnant, Sam went to college, and Dean… Well, Dean was the only one who stayed where he was at. Doing what he had loved the most. Saving people, hunting things. The family business. 

Seeley’s smile dropped and he forced his attention back to the Ranger. 

“Bull. Shit.” the ranger said with a knowing look, as his dark eyes studied the trio. 

Seeley cocked an eyebrow, looking at Sam and Dean out of the corner of his eye. “Now what makes you say that, Ranger... Wilkinson?” Seeley asked with a flick of his eyes to the ranger’s name tag. 

“You’re friends with that Hayley girl, right, boys?” He raised his eyebrows in question, the wrinkles on his forehead deepening below his green ranger hat.   

The trio was quiet as they considered their answer. Dean spoke up. “Yes, we are, Ranger Wilkinson.”

The ranger smiled, leaning back, satisfied with his answer. “Well, I’ll tell you what I told that girl. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn’t be back until the twenty-fourth. Not exactly missing persons, now is it?” 

Seeley and Sam were both quiet as Dean answered Ranger Wilkinson. “No, sir. It’s not.” 

“Well then, tell that girl to stop worrying! I’m sure her brother is just fine,” he said with a finality. 

“Though, you do know what would help? If I could  _ show _ her a copy of that permit. So she can see her brother’s return date,” Dean said. 

Ranger Wilkinson seemed to agree. He nodded and left the desk. Back in the back, a file cabinet opened, and papers rustled against each other. 

“You cruising for a hookup or something, Dean?” Sam said angrily. 

Seeley looked up at the tone of Sam’s voice, his brow furrowed. What was going on? Ever since he’d re-joined the brothers, it was tense. Sam was quiet and brooding, and Dean? Well, Dean seemed to be confused. About what, hell if he knew. Neither brother would open up to him. 

Dean looked up at his brother. “What do you mean, Sam?” 

“The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, Dean. So what are we waiting for? Let’s just go find Dad, there’s no reason to talk to this girl,” Sam said irritably.

“Maybe we need to know what we’re walking into before we actually walk into it, hmm, Sam?” Dean replied. 

“Since when are you all shoot first and ask questions later, hmm?” Seeley easily intruded on the conversation. 

Sam looked over Dean’s shoulder and gave Seeley the bitch-face he knew so well. “Since now, Seeley.” 

 

**…**

“Our parents are gone, and it’s just my two brothers and me. We keep pretty close tabs on each other,” Hayley Collins said as she placed a hand on her youngest brother’s shoulder.

“I know how you feel. Growing up, it was just my brother, me, and two other kids who were like family. We all basically raised each other,” Seeley said as he smiled at the dark haired woman. He didn’t have to look at Dean to know he was smiling.

Seeley was standing behind Sam, bent slightly over Sam’s shoulder as he looked through the pictures and video’s Hayley’s brother, Tommy, had sent her. Sam played the last video sent, Tommy’s face in the center, the gray of the tent the background.  _ Hey, Hayley. Day six out here near Blackwater Ridge. We’re fine. Keeping safe, so don’t worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.   _ As he watched the thirty second video, something caught his eye. It was a shadow moving behind Tommy outside of the tent. And it moved  _ fast _ . Seeley’s stomach dropped. 

He shook his head as Sam asked for all the files to be forwarded to him. He must have seen it too. Seeley stood up from his bent position over Sam’s shoulder and caught Dean staring at him. Dean raised an eyebrow in question, and Seeley could practically hear him voice the question.  _ You okay, man? You look like you’re about to upchuck.  _

Seeley schooled his features and gave a short, curt nod. With a tough pat on Sam’s shoulder he moved around the table. He didn’t know for sure. He needed more information. More proof. He almost growled when the oldest Winchester still kept a close eye on him, his sharp green eyes following his movements closely. Dean had always been able to read Seeley better than anyone. 

“Listen, we’ll find your brother. We’re heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing,” Dean said to the woman, finally taking his eyes off Seeley. 

“Well, maybe I’ll see you there. I can’t just sit around anymore. I’ve hired a guide, and I’m heading out in the morning to find Tommy myself,” Hayley said as she patted her youngest brother on the shoulder. 

“I think I know how you feel,” Dean said with a nod at the front door. “But we’ve got to take our leave now. Thank you, miss.” 

Hayley didn’t say much, but Seeley could see it in her eyes. That scared determination. He had seen it in his own eyes before. It was what had kept him going in his younger years. He gave a nod to her, and followed Dean out, Sam trailing behind him. 

As the trio stepped out onto the front porch, the biting night air forcing Seeley to pull his jacket a little tighter around himself, Dean turned to face them, still standing on the front stoop. “So, food and a cold beer?”

**................................**

_ It was cold, and it was damp. This Wendigo was smart, and smart meant deadly. It was the first hunt where it was just the two of them. Him and Jared. He made sure to keep his brother at least two steps behind, and a half step to his right. He wasn't going to let his brother die in a fucking cave. Not if he could help it.  _

_ The cave was silent except for the sounds of their muffled footsteps on the rock floor. Seeley froze when the Wendigo roared somewhere deeper in the cave, his back straightening from his hunched position, his brown eyes flicking back to his brother.  _

_ He didn't have to tell Jared to be careful. He already knew to be. Seeley moved his eyes back to the darkness in front of him, his eyes squinting to make out something _ , any _ thing, but he was entirely blind. _

_Another roar was heard, and Seeley could_ smell _the rotten meat coming off the Wendigo’s rancid breath. Seeley saw the shape of the Wendigo move to the right. He immediately raised his flare gun and fired the last shot in the barrel. He missed. And now it_ _was pissed off. Seeley didn't have time to think, barely had time to move. He pivoted on his right foot, throwing his arms out. The Wendigo's claws swiped across Seeley's shoulders, the sharp talons ripping through flesh and muscle, sending blood pouring down the back of his field jacket. Seeley heard a scream bounce around the cave and realized it was his own._

_ There was fire. It burned across his shoulders and down back. It was the worst thing he'd ever felt. He was shoved aside, and a shot echoed around the cave, shortly followed by another scream. As his world darkened, he could faintly hear his brother calling out to him.  _

_ “Seeley! Seeley Godammit! Answer me!”  _

_ He barely managed a grunt before his world complete went black and he dropped into oblivion. _


End file.
